


Not My First Time

by maggs689



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Avs Being Weird and Horny, Bi Virgin Nate Mac, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: Nate isn’t a virgin. Technically.





	Not My First Time

Nate isn’t a virgin. 

Or, okay. Start again. He _ technically _isn’t a virgin. Technically his last girlfriend let him put it in for a minute before he got too excited, pulled out, and came all over her back. She dumped him a week later.

And yeah, he knows there are those rumors about him eating ass but that happened _ one time _ and he didn’t even get to fuck the guy after. 

So yeah, he’s not a virgin. He’s totally, technically, not a virgin.

“But you have the most virgin energy of anyone I’ve ever met,” Tyson says to him on the phone one night in late October. Nate can hear the sound of cars and people talking in the background as Tyson talks.

“Bro, are you on the street? Talking about my sex life?” 

“First of all,” Tyson says, and yeah, now Nate can hear that Tyson is talking to him on his airpods, “you don’t have a sex life.”

“But-”

“And b of all, everyone knows you seem like a virgin.”

“I thought people wrote fanfic with me and Sid,” Nate grumbles.

“You’re a virgin in those too,” Tyson says breezily, and then Nate can hear him ordering at Starbucks in the background. 

“Dude, it’s too late for you to have caffeine.”

“Alright, only three shots,” Tyson says to the barista. “I gotta go, man. Are you okay?”

Nate is fine. He’s _ fine_.

***

“Is this going to be a question about your dick? Because I’ve seen it and it’s fine,” EJ says a little too loudly in the locker room after morning skate.

Nate sighs and scoots away from him, his face reddening. He doesn’t know why his friends are the most embarrassing people on Earth. He only wanted to ask EJ something about this virgin situation and now look at him. The laughing stock of the locker room. Again.

“Everything ok with your dick, Nate Dawg?” Gabe yells across the room before launching a tape ball at Z. 

“It’s _ fine_,” Nate says over the din of chirps from his teammates. He’s not looking across the room at Cale, who is smiling down at his skates as he unties them. 

Nate’s _ not looking. _

***

“So,” EJ says late that night, sliding into the booth next to Nate. His shirt is open a few buttons too many and he has a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head, even though it’s been dark since 6pm. “About your dick.”

Sam leans in from across the booth. “Are we talking about Nathaniel’s dick again?” Sam usually looks bored but for some reason, he’s completely dialed in right now. 

Nate groans and scrubs his hand over his face. “It’s not about-,” he sighs again. “I wanted to ask you - privately_, EJ _\- about something. Someone. But that’s obviously off the table now.”

“Do you like someone, Nathaniel?” Sam asks, arching one eyebrow with interest. 

And, Nate just sits and stares at his hands at that. Because he doesn’t know if _ like _ is the word for it. _ Obsessed _ might be a better term. _ Disgusting _ might be another, because of the age difference involved and the power differential and the things that Nate’s been fantasizing about lately- 

Nate feels like he’s going to be sick just thinking about it.

“Sam, give me and Nate a minute,” EJ says, looping his arm around Nate’s neck and pulling him in by the shoulder. 

“I’ll get it out of you later, _ Erik_,” Sam hisses as he leaves the booth. Nate sees EJ wiggle his tongue at Sam and, god he wishes he could bleach his brain for a number of reasons (almost all of them involving those two and that time Nate found EJ’s drawer of “Special Sam Things,” as he called it).

“Alright, spill,” EJ says. 

Nate slumps over the table and mumbles into his folded arms. “Eeeeeeej, I can’t.”

EJ sighs and rubs circles on Nate’s back. “You’re awful when you have a crush. So tragic.”

“Is it because I have virgin energy?” Nate asks, forlorn, his head still down on the table.

“That doesn’t help, bud. And, _and_,” EJ says over Nate’s attempted protest, “no one believes that thing about the girlfriend in Canada or the threesome story. Sorry, man.”

Nate lifts his head off the table and looks toward his teammates, who have cleared tables and made a dance floor in the middle of this very not dancey sports bar. Colin and Gabe are waltzing around Sam and Tyson, who are grinding against each other. Z is doing the robot. 

“How did I end up here with this bunch of freaks,” he grumbles.

“Nate,” EJ snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Who is it?”

Nate looks at him for a long moment and then puts his hands over his face. “Cale,” he says quietly, muffled.

EJ barks out a laugh and then coughs, trying to cover it when Nate glares at him. “So, our teenage teammate. You’re gross, man.”

“He’s 20. I’m only four years older than him.”

“He had a pimple when we did head shots last month. He’s a fetus.”

“Ughhh,” Nate groans, “I’m so gross.”

***

The thing is, yeah, it’s gross. Nate feels gross. But Cale isn’t a normal kid. He’s so mature and so smart, much smarter than Nate was at that age (or is now, for that matter). He’s humble and nice to everyone. When they’re on the road, he makes his bed in the hotel room before he checks out. He’s sunny and positive and _ perfect _and it’s destroying Nate’s life.

Nate wonders if he has this crush because Cale’s great at hockey. He showed up in the middle of the playoffs last year like a white fucking night, riding in to save the team. Nate was injured, playing through the pain and driven only by adrenaline, and then Cale appeared like a mirage who could score on the power play. Nate’s whole life has been hockey so it only makes sense that he’d be attracted to someone with good hockey skills.

But no, because he’s been around great players all his life and he’s never had a crush like this. He never thought about Sid’s ass as they worked out together in the summer, even though it’s so big and right there all the time. He never wanted to touch Tyson’s face when it was flushed after practice to see if his red cheeks were warm and soft. He never wanted to lick Jo’s- well, actually, that’s another story for another time. The point is, Nate’s been around some good players with some great bodies, ESPN Body Issue-worthy bodies, but something about Cale makes him absolutely feral. 

***

Nate’s not sure what he wants - does he want to date Cale, or fuck him, or just smoosh his face into Cale’s chest? It’s confusing and Nate’s horny all the time, but there’s something that makes him think that he’s not totally alone in this. 

Here’s what happened, the day before the first preseason game when the whole team gathered at Nate’s house to have a barbecue and bond. Gabe organized it, conveniently not at his own house, and even though the entire team had already bonded over group chat by roasting Josty all summer long. 

Anyway, it had rained and Nate had ended up ordering pizza for the 30 oversized hockey players squeezed into his house. And later that afternoon, after everyone had eaten and had a very responsible two beers and headed home early, Cale had lingered, playing with Nate’s dogs on his living room floor. 

“Do you need a ride back to Sam’s?” Nate had asked, standing awkwardly by the couch. He hadn’t noticed that Cale had stayed back until the house was suddenly empty. 

“Nah, I have to stop by the new building to sign something so I’m going to Uber,” Cale said as he rubbed Bear’s floppy ears. Cale was wearing a tight red t-shirt and these shorts that clung to every curve of his ass in a way that had made Nate feel ashamed all day. He knew hockey players were thick but he had never wanted to sink his teeth into someone’s glutes like this.

“Bear likes you,” Nate choked out, moving to stand behind the couch in case the boner he was fighting decided to really make an appearance. 

“He’s a baby,” Cale cooed at Bear, who looked at Cale with a look of love on his stupid dog face. 

“Usually he’s all aggressive with people, but he responds pretty submissively if you pin him down," Nate babbled, not able to look away from Cale’s hands.

“Same,” Cale said, not looking away from the dog. 

Nate choked on his tongue and tried to cough to cover it up, which went exactly as smoothly as you can expect.

“You okay over there?” Cale said, looking up at him. And then he winked.

***

“He winked at you? That’s what you’re going on?” Colin said, boredly flipping the pages of the _ New Yorker _ as their flight descended into Denver. 

Nate scoffed and looked around to make sure Cale wasn’t listening. He was all the way in the back of the plane, probably knitting booties for orphans or whatever.

“It was a meaningful wink,” Nate said.

“Is this like that time the waiter in L.A. said ‘thanks for coming’ and you were convinced that he wanted to marry you,” Gabe interjected from across the aisle. 

“It was the _ way _ he said it,” Nate protested. 

“Why don’t you just ask him,” Colin said, still looking bored. “You’re an adult, allegedly.”

Gabe snorted. “Allegedly.”

Colin lowered his magazine to look at Gabe. “Do you know what ‘allegedly’ means?”

“Shut up,” Nate said to both of them. “I think he’s hot for the Nate Dawg.”

“Jesus Christ,” Colin muttered, “no one’s ever going to fuck you if you insist on calling yourself that.”

***

So Nate does what every desperate, sex-starved 20-something (millionaire) (professional athlete) (who should really know better and have more game at this point for fuck’s sake) does when presented with a tragic crush on a coworker. 

He gets drunk and embarrasses himself.

He lets Josty order shots for him and they all have sex pun names, which Josty thinks is hilarious. He keeps shouting “another blowjob!” across the bar and collapsing in a fit of laughter, which should have been Nate’s first sign that he was making a mistake. Instead, he keeps drinking down the neon-colored, sickly-sweet shots as fast as Josty can order them.

By midnight, he’s feeling so hot and dizzy that he thinks it’s a good idea to take his shirt off and parade around the bar in just his undershirt and tie. Sam gets him to dance - and Nate never dances, for good reason. Nate doesn’t remember much of it but luckily EJ got most of the dancing on video, like the helpful friend that he is. The only good thing about Tyson being in Toronto is that they don’t go to places with karaoke machines anymore so Nate doesn’t embarrass himself with his singing as well.

Nate’s still riding that fine line between euphoria and puking, when he sees Cale clapping a couple of the guys on the back and heading out. He’s sober, of course, wouldn’t think of flaunting state liquor laws to drink underage, even though he’s more of a man than half of this team. When he starts moving toward the door, Nate moves to intercept him, his hand gripping Cale’s arm a little too tightly. 

“Hey, hey, hey, where are you going,” Nate slurs, trying and failing to bring Cale’s face into focus. 

“I’m headed home. Do you,” Cale is looking around behind Nate, “do you have someone to take care of you? You’re a little-” 

Nate is swaying so much that he misses the rest of whatever Cale says. The next thing he knows, he’s in the back of an Uber with his head in Cale’s lap. Cale looks like he’s trying not to laugh and there’s something about how good Cale’s shoulders look from down here and then the next thing he remembers is being at home. 

There’s something about the fridge - he remembers wrestling with Cale in front of it over something - and then he remembers getting into bed and something about winking.

And that’s it. 

***

The next morning, he wakes up in his own bed, alone. He’s wearing boxers and his tie and nothing else.

After he goes to the kitchen to drink a gallon of water, he wanders around his empty house. Everything looks to be in its place. There’s no evidence that a drunk tornado was ever there. 

Nate collapses back in bed and opens the team group chat, which is quiet now but was extremely active last night with photos and videos of his embarrassing antics. When he goes to put his phone back on his nightstand, he finds a note from Cale that says: “Hope you’re feeling okay this morning. I’ll come over to check on you and to talk about last night.”

What the fuck. What did Nate _ do? _

***

“You really don’t remember,” Cale says. He’s sitting on Nate’s couch and he looks nervous. Also hot in Avs joggers and a soft henley, but Nate can’t get distracted by that. He needs to focus and try to remember.

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing,” Nate says sheepishly. “I remember wrestling? In the kitchen?”

Cale laughs softly to himself and the sight of his smile is enough to make Nate’s stomach flop. Or maybe that’s the hangover. He hasn’t been able to keep any food down yet.

“You were trying to get a beer from the fridge and I tried to stop you because you’d had enough-”

“And I fought you over it, oh my god,” Nate puts his face in his hands.

“Yeah, but then in the bedroom,” Cale says and takes a deep breath.

“Oh my god,” Nate sinks to the floor, putting his forehead on the ground. “Did I try to get you to sleep with me? Oh my god.”

“What?” Cale laughs and Nate lifts his head off of the ground. “No, you told me you liked me and then you winked.”

Nate stares at Cale, his mouth open. Cale looks unsure, sort of like he’s been told a joke and he’s not sure if it is on him. Nate forces out a laugh, trying to arrange his face into an expression of casualness. Cale laughs back, looking forced. His eyes are darting around like he’s nervous.

They fall silent and stare at each other for a long moment. Nate sees Cale take a deep breath and his stomach turns as he sees something resolve itself on Cale’s face.

“You meant it, didn’t you,” Cale says quietly.

Nate probably blacks out for a minute because the next thing he knows, he’s fleeing into his own bedroom and flopping down face first on the bed. When he’s done screaming into the pillow, he hears Cale behind him in the doorway. 

“So, do you wanna make out?”

Nate rolls over and Cale is standing, like, _ right there _next to his bed. He's looking down at Nate with a cute little smile on his face and his cheeks are bright red. Nate is pretty sure that if Cale moves toward him, he'll come in his pants out of embarrassment. 

"Can I brush my teeth and shower first? I smell pretty much like the floor of the bar right now," Nate says. It's not his sexiest moment. 

Cale sits down next to Nate on the bed and pats him gently on the shoulder. "You do, bud."

Nate looks at the time on his phone. "Shit, we have morning skate soon. Why don't you come over after for lunch?" Nate tries to wiggle his eyebrows to suggest that "lunch" in this context doesn't mean lunch but ends up looking like he's having a stroke, if Cale's bemused expression is anything to go by. 

***

Nate ends up at morning skate, red-faced with shame from being mercilessly chirped by his teammates over his tragic crush on Cale, which is basically public knowledge at this point. 

"Did you tell people about last night?" Nate asks Cale as they wait for line rushes. 

"No," Cale says quietly. "I think it’s that you've been really awkward around me lately - more awkward than usual," Cale clarifies helpfully. "Plus no one on this team can keep a secret. Just a really un-subtle group of guys."

Nate looks over to where EJ and Sam are laughing together at them. EJ is making a blowjob gesture with his hand and his tongue in his cheek. Sam is humping the air.

"Why am I friends with them?" Nate mutters to himself. 

"They're a lot. Have you ever looked at pictures on EJ's phone?"

"Yeah," Nate says, skating forward, "never swipe ahead. _ Never_."

"Learned that one the hard way," Cale says and the soft smile he gives Nate is so beautiful that Nate forgets how to skate for a second. When he recovers and gets his legs under him, he spends the rest of practice just destroying guys, so happy that he can't help but blast past Gabe and go bar-down on the poor practice goalie. Cale is coming over for lunch. This is already the best day of Nate’s life.

***

Cale shows up at Nate's with salads for them both. "Thought we should actually have lunch before…" he blushes.

"Good idea," Nate says. He sets them up at the dining room table and they eat quietly for a few minutes before Cale sets his fork down.

"Umm, do you mind if I?" he says but he's already getting up and crowding into Nate's space. He sits himself down on Nate's lap and Nate immediately is conscious of his boner digging into Cale's leg. He's so happy that he took EJ's advice to jerk off before Cale came over so he wouldn't embarrass himself the second Cale touched him. 

Nate doesn't know where to put his hands - Cale has one arm around Nate's shoulder and the other pressed against his chest - so Nate just keeps his fists balled up at his sides. "Is this okay?" Cale asks softly, kissing the side of Nate's neck. 

Nate lets out a small yelp and Cale chuckles, his voice deep and husky all of a sudden. 

"Yeah, this seems okay." Cale kisses up Nate's neck and across his jaw, these perfect little kisses that are melting Nate's brain. Nate doesn't know how much time passes but then Cale is kissing him on the mouth and he's fucking good at it, setting the pace and leading Nate into deeper and deeper kisses until Nate has his arms wrapped tight around Cale, wondering if it's possible that the best kiss of his life is with his 20 year old teammate. 

Cale pulls away and touches Nate’s face softly, planting one last kiss on him before he stands up and takes Nate’s hand to lead him to his bed. He walks backward and looks up at Nate with a sly expression on his face and in that moment, Nate realizes: Cale is seducing him. Nate is so struck by what’s happening that he lets Cale tumble him onto the bed and hook his leg over Nate as they make out. He’s sure he’s making noises because Cale seems spurred on but he’s not really aware of anything other than Cale, hard against his leg. Nate is so hard in his pants that he’s basically vibrating off the bed.

“You know, we don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with,” Cale says softly. He’s looking at Nate like he’s worried that Nate’s going to be spooked, or like Nate doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

So Nate does the one thing that he probably shouldn’t: he blurts out, “I’m not a virgin.”

Cale’s face crumples into a smile so indulgent that Nate wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. “Sure, babe,” he says and kisses him again, pushing him over onto his back and climbing on top of him to straddle him. “I’ll just show you what I like so you know.”

Nate is frozen in place as Cale works his way down his body, unbuttoning his flannel and then his pants. “How...how do you know what you like?” he asks, feeling stupider than he thought possible. 

Cale looks up and pulls his own shirt over his head. “World Juniors. Turns out Carter Hart’s pretty slutty.”

“Oh,” Nate says, trying for casual and landing somewhere closer to panic. 

Nate loses track of a lot of what happens after that but it turns out that what Cale likes is being finger-banged until he's a sweaty mess. Nate finds himself kneeling between Cale's legs with three fingers on one hand buried inside him and the other hand on his cock. Cale is all flushed face and arched back and it's fucking beautiful. It's almost too fast before Cale is moaning Nate's name and coming all over himself. Nate had imagined some version of this over the past few months when he jerked off but this is much, _ much _ more vivid. 

Then Cale wants to know what Nate likes but Nate is too overwhelmed by having Cale’s come on his hand to respond, so Cale scoots down the bed and blows him. 

And it’s…

It’s a lot. Cale is really good at it and takes his time and Nate never knew that having his balls played with was a _ thing _ but now he loves it. Cale even swallows, which Nate only thinks is polite but which every girl he ever dated apparently disagreed with him about. 

After Nate sees the face of God and just barely avoids professing his love for Cale, he gathers Cale up into his arms and cuddles with him. Getting off with Cale was amazing but somehow this soft moment after is even better because Nate’s not nervous anymore and Cale is so warm and sweet. Nate can’t stop touching him and he loves how Cale responds, preening sort of like a cat being pet. Nate is delirious in this moment when he hears himself blurt out, “So, like, what are we?”

Cale laughs and shakes his head. “You really don’t know what you’re doing, do you? Do they not let first overalls date or something?” It’s harsh, but Cale is kissing Nate’s chest and his hand is wandering down Nate’s hip so Nate knows he hasn’t totally blown it.

“Sorry, I’m just,” Nate gasps when Cale bites his nipple gently. “I really like you, I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t you take me to dinner this weekend and we’ll see,” Cale says. “But I really like you too.”

“Really?” Nate opens his eyes. He’s had them squeezed shut in an act of self preservation through most of this conversation and he’s delighted to see that Cale is looking up at him fondly, in addition to being naked and wrapped up in his arms. 

“Really,” Cale says, pulling him into a kiss. 

***

“What’s the dude equivalent of bringing a girl flowers?” Nate demands when Gabe opens his door. Nate is standing on the porch in his best suit and tie, holding a succulent in one hand and a bunch of Mylar balloons in the other. 

“What?” Gabe says. He looks sleepy and yeah, it’s 8am on a Saturday and they have the day off, so he was probably sleeping.

“I have a date with Cale tonight,” Nate says, shouldering his way into Gabe’s house while Gabe stares after him, “and I want everything to be perfect.”

“Nate, it’s so early. Why are you wearing a suit?”

Nate sets the succulent down on the coffee table and lets go of the balloons. They float up into the cathedral ceiling of Gabe’s living room and bounce gently against the skylight. “I’m doing a wardrobe test run,” he says, like _ obviously_.

“Whew,” Gabe sighs. He sits down on the couch and pats the cushion next to him for Nate. “I know you’re nervous, but you need to do two things for me. First, go home and relax for like, eight hours.”

Nate nods, his shoulders tense up around his ears. “I can do that, okay, okay.”

"And second,” Gabe says, reaching over to gently massage Nate’s shoulders to get him to relax, “you need to rethink this whole outfit.”

“Why? This is my best suit!” Nate practically screeches, his shoulders re-tensing.

“You look like you’re going to a funeral,” Gabe says gently. “Put on those nice dark jeans we got you in New York and the soft blue sweater from last Christmas. It makes your eyes pop.”

Nate sighs. “This is too much look,” he says with resignation. “I knew I’d overdo it.”

“You don’t have a ton of practice, it’s okay,” Gabe says, hoisting Nate off of the couch and toward the front door. “Just relax and you’ll have fun.”

“What if,” Nate looks around nervously, “like, what if tonight’s _ the night?”_

Gabe rolls his eyes and pushes Nate out the door. “Use a condom,” he says a little too loudly before slamming the door in Nate’s face.

***

That night, it turns out, is _ the night_. Cale is so smooth about it too - picking up Nate, taking him to the best steakhouse in town and ordering for both of them, guiding Nate back to his place for after-dinner drinks - that Nate almost misses that Cale is seducing him again. For a moment, It makes Nate feel extra foolish that this 20 year old has more game than he ever will, but then Cale is taking him to bed and he forgets all about that.

Nate fucks Cale that night but he’s not the one in charge. Cale guides him through it, making Nate finger him open patiently before sliding into him. He moves Nate’s hips so he doesn’t get too excited and doesn’t snicker when Nate comes right away anyway. He talks Nate through blowing him the way he likes and Nate resolves never to give the person blowing him a hard time ever again because this shit is _ tough_. His jaw is aching after but the way that Cale is looking at him - happy and satisfied, and sort of like Nate just performed a miracle - makes it worth it.

He stays at Cale’s that night and neither of them get much sleep, even though they have practice the next morning. Nate never came multiple times with the same person - didn’t know what it was to be so obsessed with someone’s body that he’d want to stay up until 4am making someone else come over and over again - and when he walks into practice holding Cale’s hand, he feels like a whole different person.

“Oh my god!” EJ shouts at the sight of them. Nate looks over at Cale, who is smiling placidly at their teammates. “Did you take Nate’s virginity, Makar?”

“A gentleman never tells,” Cale says and squeezes Nate’s hand before letting go. “But yes.”

“Hey!” Nate yells over the shouts and chirps from his teammates. “I wasn’t a virgin!”

“It’s okay, babe,” Cale says, smiling at him sweetly and kissing him on the lips. “We all believe you.”

Nate watches his friends and his boyfriend - his team - as they continue to chirp each other and him as they get ready for practice. Nate’s fond of these idiots and he figures, what the hell. Whatever anyone thought about him before, he’s _ super _not a virgin now.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids: Virginity is a social construct.
> 
> Comments welcome!


End file.
